1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk drive having a connection-blocking device for use with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) power receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Computer systems today rely on rotating media storage devices (RMSDs), which often employ a moveable head actuator to frequently access large amounts of data stored on a media, such as a rotating disk. One example of such an RMSD is a hard disk drive.
Disk drives are typically connected to a host computer through a host bus connector for the transfer of commands, status and data. Today, disk drives are being designed to comply with the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard, presently favored for newer desktop personal computers, as well to support the older Parallel ATA standard. Thus, newer disk drives may include both Serial ATA (SATA) power connectors, as well as parallel ATA power connectors (hereinafter referred to as legacy Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) connectors). In this way with respect to power connections, host computers can support disk drives utilizing either the newer SATA standard power connector or the legacy IDE power connector.
A problem with disk drives that support both the legacy IDE power connectors and SATA power connectors is that redundant power connections to the printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) of the disk drive are simultaneously provided. Unfortunately, redundant power connections provide the opportunity for potential problems to occur.
For example, if a user of the disk drive makes power connections to both the legacy IDE power pins of the legacy IDE power connector and to the power contact pins of the SATA power connector, ground loops and noise may be introduced into the PCBA of the disk drive, seriously degrading disk drive performance, and may even result in the disk drive becoming non-functional. Otherwise when only one of the connectors is used, the power pins of the respective non-utilized legacy IDE power connector or SATA power connector are exposed-presenting a risk that the power pins of the non-utilized power connector may possibly short to metal structures in the computer system causing potential operational problems to the disk drive. Additionally, users may attempt to draw power from the disk drive through the non-utilized legacy IDE power connector or SATA power connector to power other electronic devices. This of course may drain power from the disk drive and may degrade the performance of the disk drive.
The present invention relates to a disk drive having a connection-blocking device for use with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) power receptacle.
In one aspect, the invention may be regarded as a disk drive having redundant power connections, in which the disk drive includes a disk for rotation within the disk drive, a moveable head for writing and reading to and from the disk, a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) for controlling operations in the disk drive, a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) section attached to the PCBA having a SATA power receptacle and a SATA data receptacle, a legacy Integrated Drive Electronics (IDE) power receptacle attached to the PCBA, and a connection-blocking device. The legacy IDE power receptacle is electrically common with the SATA power receptacle. Further, the connection-blocking device is attachable to either one of the SATA power receptacle or the legacy IDE power receptacle, respectively.
In one embodiment, the connection-blocking device may be formed out of an insulative material. Further, the insulative connection-blocking device may be sized to fit within one of a standards defined form factor for the legacy IDE power receptacle or a standards defined form factor for the SATA power receptacle, respectively. In one particular embodiment, the standards defined form factor for the legacy IDE power receptacle may be defined in accordance with the Small Form Factor (SFF)-8301 Specification for Form Factor of 3.5xe2x80x3 disk drives. In another particular embodiment, the standards defined form factor for the SATA power receptacle may be defined in accordance with the Serial ATA: High Speed Serialized AT Attachment specification. Moreover, the insulative connection-blocking device may be designed to be either removable or non-removable after it has been attached. In some embodiments, the insulative connection-blocking device may be a label, an adhesive, or cardboard.
In another embodiment, the insulative connection-blocking device may be insert fitted into one of the legacy IDE power receptacle or the SATA power receptacle. The insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the legacy IDE power receptacle may be shaped to have the same approximate shape as the corresponding legacy IDE power receptacle, and when insert fitted therein, will make a compression fit and will be securely fixed therein. For example, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the legacy IDE power receptacle may be a plastic plug. Further, the plastic plug that is insert fitted into the legacy IDE power receptacle may have retention features that mate with complementary retention features of the legacy IDE power receptacle itself.
In a further embodiment, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the SATA power receptacle is shaped to have the same approximate shape as the corresponding SATA power receptacle, and when insert fitted therein, will make a compression fit and will be securely fixed therein. For example, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the SATA power receptacle may be a plastic plug.
In yet a further embodiment, the disk drive may include a user section receptacle, to which a second insulative connection-blocking device is also attachable. The second insulative connection-blocking device may be insert fitted into the user section receptacle. Further, the second insulative connection-blocking device may be shaped to have the same approximate shape as the user section receptacle, and when insert fitted therein, will make a compression fit and will be securely fixed therein. For example, the second insulative connection-blocking device may be a plastic plug.
In another aspect, the invention may be regarded as a disk drive having redundant data path connections, in which the disk drive includes a disk for rotation within the disk drive, a moveable head for writing and reading to and from the disk, a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) for controlling operations in the disk drive, a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) section attached to the PCBA having a SATA power receptacle, a primary data SATA receptacle, and a secondary data SATA receptacle, and a connection-blocking device. Particularly, the connection-blocking device is attachable the secondary data SATA receptacle.
In one embodiment, the connection-blocking device may be attachable to either one of the secondary data SATA receptacle or the secondary data SATA receptacle and the SATA power receptacle. Further, the connection-blocking device may be formed out of an insulative material. For example, the insulative connection-blocking device may be a label, an adhesive, or cardboard. In a particular embodiment, the insulative connection-blocking device may be insert fitted into one of the secondary data SATA receptacle or the secondary data SATA receptacle and the SATA power receptacle.
In one particular embodiment, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the secondary data SATA receptacle is shaped to have the same approximate shape as the corresponding secondary data SATA receptacle, and when insert fitted therein, will make a compression fit and will be securely fixed therein. In one example, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the secondary data SATA receptacle may be a plastic plug.
In a further embodiment, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the secondary data SATA receptacle and the SATA power receptacle is shaped to have the same approximate shape as the corresponding secondary data SATA receptacle and the SATA power receptacle, and when insert fitted therein, will make a compression fit and will be securely fixed therein. For example, the insulative connection-blocking device that is insert fitted into the secondary data SATA receptacle and the SATA power receptacle may be a plastic plug.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are described in detail below and set forth in the appended claims.